choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
The good, the bad, and the strange. These are the Creatures of the Night that are mentioned in the Bloodbound and Nightbound series. Whether they wish to peacefully co-exist, go on murderous rampages, or something in between, one thing is certain: they are supernatural beings or have supernatural powers. Most are hidden from human sight by magic called 'glamour'. If the "No Image" picture is used, it means that the particular character has only been mentioned and has never physically appeared. A Alligator It is well-established scientific fact that alligators are not susceptible to aging, and will continue to grow unless killed by some external factor such as injury or starvation. Lesser known is the fact that certain ancient specimens seem to develop an uncanny intelligence and have been reported to come to certain individuals' aid. B Banshee 'Manx banshee' The Manx banshee possesses a female form with a contorted, furious face and batlike wings. Bloodwraith Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless, and possibly the deadliest creature in books. It possesses a corporeal form, such as a skull and scythe-like claws, although is impervious to smashing beer bottles. It also possesses superior strength, as it can rip a human's body in half. When a bloodwraith grazes a human, the human falls into a coma. Holy Light Arrows appear to have little to no effect on them, other than temporary annoyance or distraction. C D E F Fae The fae - also referred to as 'fair folk' - come from the Fae realm. There is a hidden colony in New Orleans. G Ghost Ghosts lack corporeal form and have no facial features except eyes. They can pass through your physical body, leaving your body flaring in icy pain. They can also knock into you with force. They appear to frequent graveyards and cemeteries. They can be captured using a spell and a holding device, such as a flask. According to Ivy, they taste sort of airy, cold, and tormented, like a meringue with issues. Ghoul Ghouls go for the jugular when attacking human prey. Golem 'Dirt Monster' The Dirt Monster resembles the Stone Creature, but it is unknown if the rune stone would play a role in its defeat. It can be defeated by the death of who commands it. Once its maker is killed, the dirt monster's strings are cut and it disintegrates. 'Stone Creature' The stone creature resembles a giant statue made from a large brown rock with roots and stones covering its body, including one with a rune. It also appears to have no eyes despite having eye sockets. The rock with the rune is revealed to be his Achilles' heel, as smashing it or taking it away from the stone creature will cause it to disintegrate. It has the ability to shape shift into humanoid form. H Hippogriff I J K Kraken Kraken is a cephalopod-like sea monster of giant size. L Lich M Manticore A manticore has a human head, lion body, and scorpion tail. A rare few have wings like bats. N Necromancer O P Perrikin Originally from the Fae realm, perrikins are used as companions. They are known for being mischievous, and for having prophetic abilities. Q R S Shapeshifter Sunbirds Sunbirds are phoenix relatives, but smaller and more reclusive. Some say they mate for life, and live in seclusion with their partners. T The Power The Power is an invisible entity residing in Oregon, USA. Although it appears naturally dormant, it can be manipulated by humans through the use of incantations, who then may succumb to the temptation of its energy. Humans who wield the Power gain supernatural abilities, such as the ability to conjure golems and animate undead creatures, and the ability to communicate and command animals. Troll 'Bone Troll' 'Stone Troll' Stone Trolls are one of the lesser-known varieties of Troll, most likely due to their solitary nature. Though less aggressive than their cave-dwelling cousins, they are extremely dangerous when defending their territory. U Unicorn Unicorns are territorial. One herd lives outside the Bayou of New Orleans. V Vampires Vampires are creatures who possess incredible strength, speed, and immortality. They feed and survive on the blood of humans. As vampires do not produce offspring, the method they increase their population is called Turning. For more information on vampires, go to their page here. '(Branded)' A (branded) vampire has a brand that is infused with the blood of their maker. It forges a personal connection that keeps their consciousness tethered to the vampire's body, and protects them from becoming Feral. 'Feral' Turning a human into a vampire is fraught with risk. If something goes wrong in the transition, the person in question becomes feral instead. Unbranded vampires can turn feral at any moment. They are mindless, soulless, and driven only by desire to feed and kill. W Werewolf The stories associated with werewolves vary widely across cultures. In Cajun legend, the rougarou (or loup-garou) is said to stalk the deep bayou surrounding New Orleans, and is often used as a story to frighten misbehaving children. When in human form, the werewolf core must be focused and brought out to transform. Bones move, crunch, and pop into different shapes; muscles shift and realign; fur bristles through the skin. Witch X Y Z Zombie Average garden-variety zombies have no preference for brain matter over other human flesh. They can be killed by decapitation. Zombies, such as Ivy, can consume ghosts instead. Category:Bloodbound Category:Nightbound Category:It Lives Category:It Lives In The Woods Category:It Lives Beneath Category:Animals Category:Bestiary